Leilão dos solteiros
by Aislin Le Fay
Summary: Esse fic também não é meu, e sim da minha amiga e companheira de maluquices Lele Lórien! Bom... é o que diz o título. Os bonitões de Konoha estão sendo leiloados! Aproveitem para dar seus lances antes que levem todos...


Leilão dos Solteiros

Konoha estava em noite de festa. O motivo? A Hokage da vila havia tido uma idéia surpreendente: um leilão. Para que? Segundo ela para caridade, mas todos nós sabemos que isso não vem ao caso. A população de Konoha, principalmente a parte feminina dela, se encontrava reunida e vibrante diante do mais novo palco construído na praça da vila.

Tsunade vem aí! Olé-olê-olá! Tsunade vem aí! Olé-olê-olá!

As cortinas do palco improvisado na praça de Konoha se abrem e uma certa fumacinha sai de trás do palco. Das sombras surge Tsunade com seu kimono em decote V e suas cochas agora a mostra. Muitos assobios e alguns "gostosa!" são ouvidos, mas ela finge não escutar.

Ritmo! Em ritmo de festa! Ritmo! Em ritmo de festa!

A Hokage faz um jutsu misterioso para o povo daquela Vila e pouco depois sua voz estava a altos volumes.

Boa noite, garotas solteiras e senhoras encalhadas de Konoha! – diz Tsunade com o jutsu de som que só-Deus-sabe-onde-ela-aprendeu.

Quem é encalhada aqui? Eu estou na flor da idade, querida! – grita Kurenai histérica.

Er... vamos ao que realmente interessa... – Tsunade pega um enorme pergaminho – sim, senhoritas, aqui estão os nomes dos Solteiros que serão leiloados esta noite! Bem-Vindas ao Leilão dos Solteiros de Konoha!

Queremos os homens! Queremos os homens! Queremos os homens! – grita a mulherada histérica.

Calma, calma... – Tsunade abre o pergaminho – e o primeiro solteiro da noite é muito misterioso... gosta de esconder seu rosto por trás de suas roupas, mas a verdade é que ele é um "enxame" por dentro! E com vocês, garotas, Aburame Shino!

Shino é praticamente chutado para o palco por algumas pessoas atrás das cortinas. Ele usava seus famosos óculos escuros, mas no lugar do enorme casaco trajava uma camiseta preta colada que destacava bem cada músculo de seu abdômen, tórax, peitoral, entre outras zonas. Sua calça no estilo "bad boy" dava um ar de rebeldia ao garoto.

Ah, sou sua colméia! Seja minha abelha! Shino! Eu te amo! – gritavam algumas garotas na platéia.

Shino apenas cruzou os braços, expressão séria, algumas garotas desmaiaram.

Ele é bastante calado, não é mesmo garotas? Mas não se enganem! Ele pode ser perigoso! E então? Quem vai dar o primeiro lance?

Eu dou 100 ienes pelo gostoso de óculos escuros! – grita a primeira a plenos pulmões.

Quem dá mais?

Poxa, eu não sabia que o Shino era tão... sexy. – comenta Ino em voz alta.

O que é isso, Ino porca? Vai me dizer que já esqueceu o Sasuke-kun? – pergunta Sakura sarcástica.

Calada, Sakura testuda! Quem pode ter um, pode ter todos! Eu dou 200 ienes pelo Shino! – grita Ino histérica com o dinheiro em mãos.

E temos 200 ienes pelo nosso misterioso jovem! Quem dá mais?

Nos bastidores...

A Ino acabou de dar um lance de 200 ienes do Shino! – comenta Naruto histérico.

Ué, ela não era do fã clube do Sasuke? – pergunta Kiba.

Eu ainda não acredito que fui abduzido a esse tipo de humilhação!- Sasuke revoltado.

De volta ao palco...

E então? Ninguém mais vai dar um lance? – questiona Tsunade animando a platéia enquanto o último lance era dado por um garota ruiva qualquer.

Então... dou-lhe uma! E dou-lhe duas! E dou-lhe...

Eu dou 354 ienes e duas moedas de prata pelo Shino! – grita Ino histérica.

Shino parece surpreso e olha sério para Ino que lhe lança uma piscadela.

Se ninguém vai mais dar nenhum lance... – diz Tsunade – Shino, você foi vendido para a loirinha ali! Vamos, suba e venha buscar seu prêmio!

Nem precisava pedir... – Ino sobe no palco e pula nos braços de Shino que não vê outra alternativa se não segurá-la. – nossa Shino, como você é forte...

E assim se vai nosso primeiro solteiro da noite!

Mais homens! Mais homens! Mais homens! – pedia a mulherada fazendo as estruturas do palco balançarem.

E o próximo solteiro da noite é um rapaz descontraído, gosta de passar o tempo observando as nuvens o que o torna um tanto quanto romântico. Com vocês, garotas de Konoha, segurem suas carteiras pois aí vem ele, Nara Shikamaru!

As cortinas se abrem mais uma vez e Shikamaru é empurrado para fora dos bastidores por só-Deus-sabe-quem. Para a surpresa das garotas, o jovem estava usando um shorts estrategicamente rasgado e seu diário colete, mas sem a blusa colada por baixo. As mãos nos bolsos do shorts e um olhar distraído.

Pow, cara... que saco isso... – comenta fazendo algumas mulheres irem a loucura.

Aahhhh! Me coma! Me coma! Shikamaru, eu te amo! – peruas da primeira fila.

Nunca pensei que iria dizer isso, mas... é duro ser gostoso.

Quem vai dar o primeiro lance, garotas e senhoras? Eu já comentei que ele é ótimo em ficar calado enquanto desabafamos nossos problemas em seu ouvidos?

Aaahhh! Shikamaru, te quiero, mi amor! Te quiero! – louca qualquer.

Passando por ali...

Mas afinal de contas... onde o Gaara se meteu? – Temari estava já perdendo a paciência enquanto procurava o irmão. Foi então que ela ouviu um alvoroço próximo e resolveu averiguar.- ora, ora... o que é isso?

Vamos lá, garotas! 270 ienes! Quem dá mais? Quem dá mais? – Tsunade animava a mulherada que só faltava se jogar no palco.

O que estão leiloando? – pergunta Temari a uma garota ao lado.

É o Nara Shikamaru! Nossa, ele com esse tórax de fora fica realmente atraente! Shika-kun! Te amo! Seja meu amante! Ahhhh! – desmaia.

Hm... – cenas sadomasoquistas passam pela mente evoluída de Temari que muito ágil levanta o leque ao invés do braço e grita decidida – dou 400 ienes por ele!

Aaahhh...- platéia desanimada.

Então se ninguém vai dar mais nenhum lance... Shikamaru, você pode se considerar VENDIDO! – Tsunade dá tapinha na bunda de Shikamaru.

Que ousadia é essa?

É pra dar mais audiência...hehe – Tsunade dá uma piscadela e se afasta. – venha buscar seu solteiro, minha jovem... qual seu nome, querida?

Temari.

Temari? – Shikamaru surpreso.

Oi, Shikamaru.- sorriso maléfico. – "Vai me pagar pelo dia do exame chunnin, querido... muaw-huahuahua!" – pensa a garota satisfeita, puxando Shikamaru pela orelha e levando-o dali.

E agora... – Tsunade anuncia – nosso terceiro solteiro é um professor de Konoha. Seus hobbies incluem desculpas por atrasos constantes e leitura de romances pornográficos! Acredito que já sabem de quem estou falando...

Vem! Vem, Kakashi! Vem! – grita a mulherada – vem! Vem, Kakashi! Vem!

Isso mesmo! E com vocês... Hatake Kakashi! O conhecido Sharingan Kakashi!

Dessa vez, as cortinas são abertas e Kakashi entra no palco por vontade própria. Ele usava uma calça social e uma camisa também social, parecia um verdadeiro cavalheiro, um cachecol em volta de seu pescoço cobria-lhe a boca e o nariz e o deixava com um ar de mistério. O cabelo despenteado e o Come Come Paradise em mãos. Ele parecia concentrado em sua leitura.

Kakashi! Venha ler as linhas da minha mão, amor! Aliás, da mão só não! Do corpo todo! Aaahhh! Venha ser meu sensei, gostoso! – perua desvairada.

Não! Ele é meu! Tire os olhos, perua! – perua invocada.

Não briguem, mulheres, em últimos casos ele pode se multiplicar... hahaha! – Tsunade ri descontrolada.

Dá licença? Eu estou tentando ler aqui... – pede Kakashi.

Até a voz dele me alucina! Aahhh! – desmaia.

Ok! Vamos para com a enrolação! Quem vai dar o primeiro...

500 ienes pelo coroa! – perua rica da primeira fila.

540! – perua invocada de antes.

Cof... cof, cof... 700 ienes! Cof…

Quem deu esse lance? – platéia chocada.

Cof, cof, cof... – Kurenai disfarça tosse. – Que é? Não posso mais dar lances não?

Alguém tem mais algum lance a fazer? – pergunta Tsunade a mulherada incerta.- Então... dou-lhe uma! Dou-lhe duas! Dou-lhe três e...vendido para Kurenai-sensei!

Até que o dinheiro de sensei deu para alguma coisa... – sorriso vencedor em Kurenai que sobe no palco e some com Kakashi para aproveitar sua nova "aquisição".

E lá se vai mais uma cliente satisfeita. – Tsunade animada. – finalmente chegamos ao nosso quarto solteiro da noite, queridas! Segurem-se pois aí vem aquele garoto que é sério, frio... gosta de conversas inteligentes e treinos diários. Pode-se dizer que é o típico "garoto mal-entendido", mas ele também tem um lado sentimental... com vocês, Hyuuga Neji!

Nos bastidores...

Eu não vou e ponto final! – Neji cruza os braços.

Vai sim! Todos nós vamos! – Naruto discute com o moreno a altos volumes.

Não vou, raposa idiota! Eu já disse que não e quando eu digo que é não é por que é não mesmo!

Minutos Depois...

Odeio Uzumaki Naruto. – comenta Neji com a cara mais séria do mundo. Ele estava com o bermudão de sempre, mas dessa vez sem o casaco, seu tórax totalmente a mostra, mulheres babavam enlouquecidas enquanto o vento roçava nos cabelos castanhos escuros do moreno.

Aew, Neji! Tu fica gostoso nessa havaiana! – garota poderosa e turbinada cheia do botox.

"Que havaianas?" – pensa Neji sério ignorando a garota.

É isso aí! Apreciem esses músculos e abram suas carteiras! E eu acho que ouvi 300 ienes? Alguém dá 300 ienes?

Dou 380 ienes pelo moreno gostoso! Ah, meu deus grego! – baba a primeira.

Hey, Hey, Hey! O Neji é nosso rei! Hey, Hey, Hey! O Neji é nosso rei!

Hyuuga sarado! Dou tudo que tenho por ti! 500 ienes pelo moreno sexy, Hokage! – esperneia uma loira no fim da platéia.

Já estamos em 500 ienes! Quem vai dar mais? Eu por acaso já disse que a família dele é rica?

Gostoso e rico? 600 ienes, Hokage! – ruiva interesseira.

Mais algum lance? Vamos, garotas! Um último lance, quem vai dar? Dou-lhe uma...

"Nota mental, espancar Naruto até a morte depois que o trauma desse infeliz episódio passar." – pensa Neji ainda sério.

Dou-lhe duas... e dou-lhe...

EU DOU MEUS 800 IENES E TODAS AS MINHAS KUNAIS PELO HYUUGA! – grita desesperada uma morena no meio da platéia.

TenTen? – Neji surpreso.

Eu não vou deixar meu amigo ser usado como objeto sexual do desejo insano de uma perua ruiva desvairada jamais! – TenTen revoltada sobe no palco. – Ele é meu e quem quiser brigar eu arrebento!

"T.P.M... só pode ser…" – pensa Neji ainda confuso enquanto é arrastado por uma TenTen furiosa.

Vamos, Neji! Temos que ter um "conversinha"... – e lá se vai mais uma cliente satisfeita.

"Conversinha"... sei... – comenta Tsunade maliciosa. – e agora... – lê o nome do próximo solteiro no pergaminho. – mas quem autorizou o nome desse homem na minha lista? Anko, foi você?

Eu não, chefinha, eu não... – quase chorando.

Bom, não interessa! – Tsunade se recompõe. – e o quinto solteirão dessa noite é ele, o tarado dos banheiros femininos de Konoha! O escritor do Come Come Paradise! O mau elemento que polui a cabeça de todos os jovens ninjas dessa vila, o traste que...

Hey! Psiu, Tsunade! – pessoa atrás da cortina.

Que é? – Tsunade disfarça e vai até a cortina.

Tem certeza que isso é uma propaganda para melhorar minha imagem? – pergunta Jiraya vestido de Tarzan.

Claro, erro-sennin, digo, querido amigo... – Tsunade volta ao palco. – e com vocês! Ele, da forma mais indecente possível, Jiraya, o ero-sennin de Konoha!

Jiraya salta de trás das cortinas apenas usando um "tapa-tudo" nas zonas frágeis enquanto a mulherada lhe recebe animada.

Eeeehhh! Rebola! Rebola! Rebola!

Tudo que meu povo pedir... – Jiraya começa a remexer as cadeiras enquanto muitos nos bastidores caem na risada descontrolada.

E quem... huahua... vai dar o primeiro lance? – Tsunade se controla para não rir.

Eu dou 6 ienes pelo tecido de pele de oncinha, Hokage! – velhinha com bengala no meio da platéia.

Vendido! Tire o tecido e dê a senhora, Jiraya!

Mas eu... eu... Tsunade, você sabe que eu estou apenas com isso e...

Você mesmo disse "tudo que meu povo pedir..."! Vamos lá Jiraya! Não é mesmo, garotas?

Yeaaaaah! Tira tudo! Tira tudo! Tira tudo! – platéia histérica.

Vamos logo meu filho, eu não tenho a noite toda... – velhinha impaciente.

Tive uma idéia! – uma luz brilha sobre a cabeça mirabolante de Jiraya.

Pouco Depois...

E lá se vai mais uma cliente satisfeita... – olha a velhinha levar Jiraya com "tapa-tudo" e tudo mais. – ao menos faturei 6 ienes... hehe!

Hombres! Hombres! Hombres! Hombres! – mulheres alucinadas.

Calma, fofas, eu sei o que vocês querem e vou dar-lhes o que tanto procuram! Agora começa a parte mais crucial do meu Leilão Beneficente para o Orfanato de Konoha... cof, cof...

"Nós temos um Orfanato?" – pensa Anko.

Anko! Ajude-me aqui! Agora, trarei dos mortos diretamente para esse tão animado evento uma figura ilustre de nossa história... preciso de concentração...

Sim, chefinha! Concentração! – imita Tsunade.

Hm... – concentra e faz uma penca de jutsu que sabe-se-lá-onde ela aprendeu. O céu começa a escurecer, nuvens carregadas se formam e um raio acerta o centro do palco.

Oooohhhhhh!

E agora, com vocês! Inédito! O Hokage, herói, bonitão, poderoso, turbinado, loiro, bem-dotado que salvou Konoha! Yondaime, dê um "olá" a nossa população feminina de Konoha! – Tsunade empolgada.

Er... olá? – voz sensual que faz metade de Konoha ter hemorragias pelo nariz.

Eu dou 500 ienes pelo Hokage gostosão!

Eu dou 570!

Eu dou 600 ienes, minha casa, minhas kunais, shurikens e minhas calcinhas! – joga calcinha em Yondaime.

... – gota enorme da cabeça de Yondaime que pega a calcinha e joga fora.

Vamos lá, garotas! Ele vale muito mais!

Aaaahhh! Eu dou 800 ienes pelo loiro turbinado!

Isso aí! Vamos lá, garotas! Mais lances! Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas, dou-lhe...

Eu dou 850 ienes! – Anko agarra Yondaime.

Anko? Onde você conseguiu tanto dinheiro? – Yondaime surpreso.

É elementar, meu caro! É elementar, ela aprendeu comigo! – Tsunade dá piscadela e tapinha na bunda de Yondaime.

Hey! Tira a mão que esse daqui já é meu! Vamos, meu Hokage... – Anko some com Yondaime pelas sombras.

"Preciso ter uma conversinha com essa Anko depois..." – pensa Tsunade observando o casal se afastar. – muito bem" Agora nós...

"Nós" coisa nenhuma! Chegou minha vez, sua siliconada de quinta! Kukukukukuku! – Orochimaru surge das sombras no meio da platéia.

Orochimaru? O que faz aqui?

Se esses fracos sem talento podem ser leiloados eu também posso! Eu quero ser leiloado! – Orochimaru.

Uuuhhhh! Chuta que é macumba! Chuta que é macumba! Chuta que é macumba! – platéia já começa a correr para comprar alguns tomates.

Calem-se suas mocréias despeitadas! – Orochimaru furioso.

Calma, chefinho, olha o coração... – Kabuto aparece do nada.

Quantas vezes tenho que repetir? Eu sou um vilão! Sou frio, gélido, insensível e desumano! Eu não tenho coração, sua anta! – Orochimaru grita a plenos pulmões.

Até parece que alguém vai querer comprar você, seu idiota! Um cara que mais parece uma cobra de tão feio, nem um museu te quer! – Tsunade.

Pois veremos se ninguém vai me comprar, sua loira de aplique! – Orochimaru fecha os olhos e faz alguns jutsus que nem-Deus-sabe-onde-ele-aprendeu. Mais um raio cai do céu e acerta Orochimaru em cheio.

Oooohhhhh! – platéia.

Chefinho! – Kabuto desesperado.

Após a fumaça baixar, surge no lugar do antigo e flagelado Orochimaru um novo e purificado. Ele estava mais jovem, não tinha mais a cara de cobra, e, para as hemorragias nasais femininas, estava apenas com a parte de baixo do seu traje brega. Os cabelos negros jogados para trás e os músculos atraentes levaram a mulherada ao delírio.

Nossa, Orochimaru! Quando foi que seu cabelo foi tão bonito? – Tsunade com ponta de inveja.

É que eu uso L´oreal Paris, querida. – sorriso para as câmeras – por que eu mereço.

Aaahhhhh! Lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão! Lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão!

Bom, já que eu não tenho escolha... – Tsunade puxa Orochimaru para o palco.- quem vai dar o primeiro lance? Eu ouvi 200 ienes?

690 ienes pelo gostoso da L´oreal!

Dou 700 ienes por ele! Orochimaru, meu deus grego bem-dotado! Te amo!

Hehe... eu sei que sou foda. – sorriso de Orochimaru.

Chefinho, você não pode ser vendido! O que farei sem você? – Kabuto.

Não se preocupe, Kabutinho. Isso é apenas um plano para minha dominação mundial! Muaw-huahuahuahuahua! – risada maléfica.

Sei... – Tsunade – vamos lá, garotas! Eu ouvi 800 ienes?

Orochimaru! – mulherada atira montanha de calcinhas em Orochimaru. – Me coma!

Muaw-huahuahuahuahua! – risada maléfica contínua.

Até a risada maléfica dele é música para meus ouvidos! Aahhh... – desmaia a primeira.

Tira tudo! Tira tudo! Tira tudo! Tira tudo!

Kukukukuku! – Orochimaru joga os restos da parte de cima de seu traje brega para a platéia que se amontoa para pegar a peça.

É meu!

Não! É meu!

Kukukukuku! Dominação mundial! – Orochimaru.

Chega de palhaçada! Tão pensando o que? Que é a vila da mãe Joana? Pronto! Eu compro o Orochimaru! Dou 900 ienes por ele e quem discordar vai ter que encarar uma Hokage possessa! – Tsunade agarra Orochimaru e some com ele nas sombras fazer-sabe-se-lá-o-que.

Chefinho foi abduzido pelo lado rosa da força... – Kabuto desesperado.

Algumas horas depois...

Continuando nosso evento do ano, afinal o show não pode parar... – Tsunade reaparece com alguns fios de cabelo fora do lugar e o kimono amarrotado. – Vamos aos próximos solteiros da noite!

Queremos os homens! Queremos os homens! Queremos os homens!

A nossa próxima aquisição é uma promoção conhecida como o famoso "Pague um, leve dois"! – cortinas se abrem. – e com vocês, eles! Não, não são os gêmeos Flávio e Gustavo! São os últimos integrantes do clã Uchiha! Itachi e Sasuke!

Lindos! Aaahhhhh! Gostoso! Façam de mim o que quiserem! – desmaia a primeira.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei essa humilhação? – resmunga Sasuke.

Seu medroso... – Itachi cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos sérios, a mulherada vibrou em resposta.

Tira a camisa! Tira a camisa! Levanta pro alto e começa a rodar! Tira a camisa! Tira a camisa! Levanta pro alto e começa a rodar!

Vou te mostrar quem é medroso, seu assassino! – Sasuke tira a camisa e joga a peça para a mulherada que iniciam uma luta coletiva.

Ora, é só isso que tem para mostrar, seu fraco? Eu sou muito melhor que você! – Itachi descruza os braços retira a enorme capa preta, a mulherada desmaia em resposta.

Me mate, Itachi! Me mate! Sou sua, me mate! – vibra uma louca na primeira fila.

Sasuke-kun, seja meu vingador do futuro! Sou sua garota! Aaahhh! – baba a segunda.

Essas peruas desvairadas, despeitadas, siliconadas e atoladas de botox do Inferno! – Sakura só faltava ter um ataque.

O que foi, Sakura testuda? Vai se deixar vencer por um bando de garotas que obviamente são melhores que você? – Ino pergunta surgindo do nada com o cabelo assanhado e a roupa fora do lugar.

Onde você estava, Ino porca? Estava te procurando! – Sakura.

Digamos que eu estava estudando "insetos", hehehe... – comenta a loira. – mas qual o problema? Não vai comprar o Sasuke?

Você acha que se eu não tivesse dinheiro o suficiente eu já não o teria feito, Ino porca? – Sakura histérica.

Calma, patty! Se dinheiro é o problema, eu posso te ajudar! Acho que sobraram alguns ienes da compra do Shino-kun, hehehe...

"Shino-kun?" – pensa Sakura desconfiada. – tudo bem! Eu aceito! Obrigada, Ino- porca-chan!

Não me agradeça, vou cobrar depois e com altos juros! Hohohoho!

"Sua trambiqueira capitalista..." – Sakura pega o dinheiro da amiga e corre para frente do palco.

Últimos lances! 970 é o último lance? Então dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe...

Pode parar! Eu dou 998 ienes, duas moedas de ouro e meu protetor! – grita Sakura histérica saltando no palco.

Quem é essa? – Itachi que agora estava só de calça e cabelo solto.

É a Sakura. – responde Sasuke meio chocado e só de bermudão.

Se ninguém tem mais nenhum lance, pode pegar seus solteiros, Haruno Sakura! Vendidos por 980 ienes e duas moedas de ouro! O protetor eu deixo você ficar por que acho brega... – comenta Tsunade.

Sasuke-kun! Finalmente você é meu! – Sakura salta no pescoço de Sasuke.

Er... – Sasuke abraça Sakura.

São namorados então? – Itachi curioso.

Quem? Eu e o Sasuke? Hehehe... – Sakura vermelha. – er... eu acho que...

Somos sim! E tira os olhos da minha garota, assassino! – Sasuke.

Se você não lembra, pequeno irmão broxa, eu também fui vendido nessa compra, idiota! – cascudo em Sasuke.

Mesmo? Hahahahaha! Eu sou foda mesmo! – Sakura puxa Itachi. – vamos embora, meus queridos, que a noite é uma criança! Muaw-huahuahuahuahua! – risada maléfica.

... – gota na cabeça dos irmãos Uchiha.

"O que será que ela vai fazer com dois Uchihas de uma vez?" – pensava Tsunade. – Bom... vamos ao nosso próximo solteiro da noite!

Aeeeeew! Hombres!

Ele é um garoto bastante ativo, adora animais, principalmente os caninos. Seus hobbies incluem passear e falar com seu cãozinho! Luz na passarela que aí vem ele! Inuzuka Kiba, é com você! – Tsunade se afasta e as cortinas se abrem.

Kiba surge com uma camisa simples e branca, uma calça comum marrom e montado em seu "cãozinho" que agora, graças ao jutsu do garoto, havia aumentado de tamanho.

Aaaaahhh! Gostoso, do bundão! Popozudo!

Eu sei que sou demais... hehe – sorriso colgate.

Queremos o cão molhado! Queremos o cão molhado! Queremos o cão molhado! – platéia desesperada.

Se meu povo pede, meu povo terá! – Tsunade – água nele, Anko!

Sim, chefinha! – Anko pega uma mangueira de-só-Deus-sabe-onde e lança água sobre Kiba e Akimaru que ficam ensopados dos pés a cabeça.

Ooooohhhh! – mulherada baba.

Mas que idéia foi essa? – Kiba todo molhado, a camisa branca e ensopada gruda em todo seu corpo, delineando os músculos com perfeição.

Aaaaahhhh! Kiba, Kiba, Kiba-kun! Sou sua cadela! Me bata, me bata, me bata! – perua da primeira fila no cio.

Manda mais água aí, Anko! – Kiba acaba gostando da idéia e começa a tirar a camisa enquanto Anko continua molhando ele com a mangueira.

Aaaahhhh! 200 ienes!

Sua pobre! Eu dou 300!

400 ienes!

660 ienes, suas pobres encalhadas e siliconadas de botox!

Calma, garotas, não briguem! Tem Kiba-kun para todas! – Kiba sorri e dá uma piscadela para a platéia.

Aaaahhhh! Mi hombre! Lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão! Lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão!

E então? Ninguém vai mais dar nenhum lance? – Tsunade empolgada.

Eu dou! Dou tudo que tenho! Kiba te amo! – fã louca joga calcinha em Kiba.

Hohohohoho! – Kiba com hemorragia nasal.

Perto dali...

Mas que droga! A Sakura-testuda-chan comprou logo dois hombres bonitões e eu só comprei um! – pensa melhor. – e que "um"! Oh, meu Deus! Er... cof, cof... isso não pode ficar assim! Se ela pode ter dois, eu também posso! – corre até a casa dela.

De volta ao Leilão...

Isso aí! Mais lances! Quem dá mais? Quem dá mais?

Eu dou 800 ienes pelo Kiba-kun! – grita uma garota da primeira fila histérica, Kiba lhe lança uma piscadela, ela quase desmaia.

Uh-Hu! Dogão é mau! Dogão é mau! Uh-Hu! Dogão é mau! Dogão é mau!

Se ninguém vai dar mais nenhum lance, eu... – Tsunade.

Pode parar, Hokage!

Quem disse isso?

Olhe! O que é aquilo! – extra aponta para uma árvore onde a silhueta de alguém aparece das sombras.

É um pássaro?

É um avião?

Nãããoooo! É a Ino-porca-chan! – Sakura aparece de só-Deus-sabe-onde com o cabelo assanhado e roupa amarrotada.

Oooohhhh! – extras dos extras.

É isso mesmo, Sakura-testuda-chan! E eu venho a esse palco! – sobe no palco. – para comprar o Kiba-kun! Toma aí, Tsunade, 994 ienes, dois vales transportes e uma moeda de prata, é tudo que consegui depois de vender a banha das frituras do Chouji no mercado negro! Hohohohoho! – agarra Kiba.

Vendido e não se fala mais nisso! – Tsunade pega o dinheiro e coloca no decote.

Vamos, Kiba-kun... vou ensinar alguns "truques" ao meu cãozinho... – Ino puxa Kiba pela gola da camisa enquanto Akimaru o segue.

Após mais uma cliente satisfeita, vamos de mais uma dupla que não é Pepe e Neném, nem Zezé de Camargo e Luciano, muito menos Batman e Robin! Eles se enfrentaram no passado e agora estão de volta para duelar pelo melhor lance!

Aeeeeew! Homens! – calcinhas jogadas ao ar.

O primeiro é um ruivinho ardente! Seus olhos verdes são sérios e seu corpo forte o suficiente para andar por toda Konoha com um vaso nas costas! Vamos dar uma salva de palmas para nosso tentador Gaara!

Gaara aparece no palco, a expressão de poucos amigos era intimidadora, mas seus trajes tão sensuais como seus músculos. O garoto usava uma camiseta preta colada ao corpo e uma calça folgada, os pulsos enfaixados. A mulherada já estava pronta para babar quando uma kunai atravessou o céu e passou por Gaara, cortando-lhe a camiseta em mil pedacinhos.

Bem melhor... – Tsunade disfarça e pega a kunai. – nosso próximo solteiro é mais velho, mas como diz o ditado "panela velha é que faz comida boa", vamos saldar nosso ilustre Kimimaro!

Gostoso! Te amo! Gaara sexy até a alma!

Platéia não tirava os olhos de Gaara até que as luzes do show são posicionadas sobre Kimimaro. A mulherada quase tem um treco ao ver o homem. Kimimaro estava com seu tradicional kimono, mas dessa vez completamente aberto, o peitoral totalmente a mostra. Uma calça colada de laicra delineava mais do que perfeitamente suas pernas, os cabelos dele ao vento.

Onde será que esses caras arrumam um cabelo tão bonito? – Tsunade baba.

Orochimaru-sama já disse, boba! – piscadela para Tsunade. – é que nós usamos L´oreal Paris, por que nós... – sorriso para as câmeras. – hehe... a gente merece.

"Tenho que comprar um desses..." – pensa Tsunade. – vamos aos lances que é o que interessa! Quem vai dar o primeiro lance?

Eu dou 800 ienes pelo ruivinho gostoso!

500 ienes no gostoso de kimono, Hokage!

870 no ruivinho!

900 no Kimimaro-kun! Te amo, meu deus grego! – joga calcinha.

Isso mesmo, amem meus pupilos! – Tsunade dá tapinha nas bundas de Gaara e Kimimaro.

... – Gaara com olhar assassino para Tsunade.

Hey, seu pupilo uma ova! Orochimaru-sama comanda! Dominação mundial! Hohohohoho! – Kimimaro.

Que nada... – Tsunade dá outro tapinha na bunda de Kimimaro. – e viva as indústrias de laicra!

Vivaaaaaaa! Dói, um tapinha não dói! Dói, um tapinha não dói!

MAS QUE SEM VERGONHICE É ESSA? E POR QUE EU NÃO ESTOU NO MEIO? – voz misteriosa.

ISSO MESMO! FIZERAM UM LEILÃO EM KONOHA E NÃO NOS CONVIDARAM! – voz de narradora de jogo de futebol.

Quem são vocês? O que querem? Não podem atrapalhar meu Leilão assim! Identifiquem-se!

O céu enche de nuvens o que parece ser um temporal. Dois raios acertam o palco em cheio e duas garotas aparecem.

Quem são vocês? – Tsunade quase tem um treco.

Somos Teletubies, não tá vendo não? – brinca a primeira garota cheia de sardas.

Teletubies? – Tsunade confusa.

Eu não acredito que ela caiu! Hahahahahaha! – a segunda garota morre de rir.

Parem! Vocês aparecem do nada, atrapalham meu Leilão e nem ao menos se identificam! Eu vou... – Tsunade.

Calma aí, tia! Nós se apresenta! Espera um pouquinho só... – a primeira pisca para a segunda garota. – tudo pronto?

Yeah! – luzes acendem do nada e iluminam as duas invasoras. – eu sou Nah!

E eu sou Kurosaki Carol! E nós somos...

... suas madrinhas mágicas! – pose das duas e silêncio da platéia.

Acho que erramos de série, Carol... – Nah comenta.

Claro que não, tonta! – Carol dá cascudo em Nah. – nós viemos reivindicar nossos hombres!

Isso mesmo! Nossos hombres! – Nah com curativo na cabeça.

Quem homens? – Tsunade confusa.

Eles! – as duas apontam para Gaara e Kimimaro.

QUE? – Tsunade tem ataque de histeria. – meus mais preciosos solteiros? JAMAIS! Eles vão ficar bem aqui, em Konoha!

Yeaaaaah! Bate nelas, Hokage! Bate nelas! – platéia eufórica.

Não! Não! Não! Por favor, nós não queremos brigar, nós vamos pagar pelos nossos hombres! – as duas tentam se defender.

Hm... – Tsunade interessada. – quanto vocês têm aí?

Er... deixa eu ver... – Nah começa a abrir os bolsos e Carol também.

Temos balas de hortelã, chocolate, vales transporte, notas fiscais, três reais e... hm... 35 centavos! Serve?

Grr... – Tsunade a beira de um ataque. – o que eu vou fazer com tanta porcaria, suas idiotas?

Ah, mas não se irrite! – Nah encolhida.

Não pode falar assim conosco! Eu sou subrinha do tio Tonne, viu? Ele é um homem muito poderoso, ele vai te bater com armas nucleares! – Carol histérica.

Nem sei quem é esse Tonne para sua informação... – Tsunade.

Tive uma idéia, Carol! – Nah finalmente parece mais inteligente. – vamos comprá-los com o dinheiro de seu titio Tonne!

Isso, isso, isso! – Carol. – er... cof, cof... Tsunade, vamos compra-los!

Com que dinheiro? – Tsunade.

Nós vamos pagar em... – sorriso maléfico. – eurooos! Muaw-huahuahuahuahua!

O que é euros? – gota na cabeça de Tsunade.

Realmente, ela é mais burra do que eu pensava... – Nah coça a cabeça.

Como é? – Tsunade.

Nada não, tia... – Carol puxa Tsunade. – olha, é assim... não tem o euro? Ele vale mais que o dólar. Não tem o dólar? Ele vale mais que o real. Não tem o real? Ele vale... bom, ele não vale nada. Ou seja, com euros você pode ter muitos ienes!

... – Tsunade não entendeu a lógica de Carol, mas também não quer ser chamada de burra. – ok! Trato fechado! Gaara e Kimimaro estão vendidos! Podem levar...

Isso aí! Olha aqui para vocês, suas barangas de botox! – Nah agarra Gaara e levanta o dedo do meio para a platéia feminina.

Otárias! Muaw-huahuahuahuahua! – Carol pula nos braços de Kimimaro. – vamos, meu amor! Temos muito o que fazer...

... – platéia chocada enquanto as duas garotas somem nas sombras fazer sabe-se-lá-o-que sabe-se-lá-onde.

Er... cof, cof, cof… - Tsunade finalmente retoma a atenção do público. – finalmente chegamos ao nosso último solteiro da noite!

Aaaahhh... – platéia triste.

Anko, pode aumentar o volume da música que lá vem ele! – Tsunade anima a platéia enquanto Anko topa o volume com a música de strip.

E com vocês... ele! O loiro com seus olhos azuis tentadores e expressivos, sua pele rosada e seu corpo de jovem na flor da idade! Por muitos já foi desprezado, mas por tantos outros ele é adorado! Cof, cof... com vocês, o nosso protagonista, Uzumaki Naruto!

Naruto aparece das cortinas após o dissipar da fumaça. Ele estava com sua roupa tradicional de ninja, a jaqueta laranja amarrada na cintura e a camiseta preta colada ao corpo. Um sorriso típico de qualquer garoto-propaganda da colgate estava estampado no rosto do garoto-raposa. A mulherada vai a loucura.

Oh my God! Loiro gostoso, gostoso do bundão!

Yeah! Poxa, que cocha! Tira a camisa! Tira a camisa! Levanta pro alto e começa a rodar! Tira a camisa! Tira a camisa! Levanta pro alto e começa a rodar! – mulherada em coro.

Hehehehe... – Naruto começa a tirar a camiseta no ritmo da música enquanto algumas garotas jogam suas calcinhas nele.

Lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão! Lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão!

Isso mesmo, garotas! Babem! Por que além dele ser sexy... – Tsunade dá tapinha na bunda de Naruto. – ele é corajoso, ele é sentimental, ele é engraçado, ele é o típico herói! Vamos! Quero os lances!

300 ienes!

Uuuuhhh! Sua pobre lascada! 450 ienes na moral aí, Hokage!

Alguém mais? – Tsunade olha cúmplice para Naruto que tira a jaqueta da cintura a lança para a platéia, logo depois ele começa a brincar com o zíper da calça.

Aaaaaaahhhh! Tira tudo! 600 ienes, Hokage! Minha raposa gostosa!

Sou sua coelhinha, raposa! Vem, vem! Me comaaa! – extra desmaia.

700 ienes, Hokage!

Ele vale muito mais! 890 ienes é meu lance!

Suas iludidas, ele é meu! 900 ienes, Hokage! Manda ele para cá!

Hehehe... calma, garotas, não briguem! – Naruto pede com sua voz o mais sensual possível. Metade da platéia derrete.

965 ienes é meu último lance! Naruto, te amo! – garota da primeira fila chora de emoção.

Nossa! É mesmo um lance alto... alguém dá mais? Ninguém? Dou-lhe uma...

Oh, não! Naruto, te amo! – fãns desmaiam.

Dou-lhe duas, dou-lhe três e... – celular do Oi Xuxa que Tsunade furtou de Carol e Nah vibra com toque polifônico "Festa no Meu Apê". – um momentinho...

A Hokage se afasta para atender o aparelho defeituoso.

Hello? Yeah, sou eu mesma... Tsunade, a Hokage, quem fala? Hm... QUE? QUANTO? 1.000 ienes e uma cesta da L´oreal Paris? Aceito! VENDIDO! – Tsunade desliga o aparelho. – sinto dizer, garotas, mas... Uzumaki Naruto já foi vendido!

Mas eu ainda nem tirei a... – Naruto tenta continuar o strip só de cueca.

Oh, nããããoooo! – platéia triste.

Isso mesmo! Não chorem, queridas, eu vou mas eu volto... – Tsunade brinca enquanto algumas garotas preparam suas kunais.

Mas quem me comprou? – quis saber Naruto.

Quem você acha que foi, sua anta loira? Qual a família mais rica de Konoha? – Tsunade dá cascudo em Naruto. – ta na cara que foi a Hyuuga Hinata, tapado!

Hinata-chan? – Naruto em choque.

Isso aí! E vai andando que ela disse que era para você estar na cama dela antes da meia noite ou minha cesta da L´oreal já era! Então... – pontapé em Naruto que sai voando. – passa, chispa!

Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! – Naruto vira estrela cadente.

E aqui encerramos mais um Leilão dos Solteiros, garotas, senhoras e senhoritas! E eu já me vou antes que aquelas kunais me acertem! Astalavista, baby! – Tsunade vira toquinho de madeira no exato momento em que kunais iriam lhe acertar.

... – Anko.- chefinha? Não esqueça de eu! – corre das kunais.

THE END

Agradecimos:

Kishimoto Musashi

Mel ao Sol

Tio Tonne

L´oreal Paris

Café & Pudim

Produtos ACNE by Só-Deus-Sabe-Onde

Papai e Mamãe

PC que não travou durante a digitação


End file.
